


(almost) holding hands

by clauude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauude/pseuds/clauude
Summary: post-timeskip spoilers.—“Nice, nice ‘Samu!” Atsumu cheered, pumping his fist. You crossed your arms in a huff, glaring at Osamu. He met your glare with a crooked grin, making you more annoyed.“Count ta twenty and then come find us!” Atsumu shouted as you watched their two retreating backs. All you could do was huff again before covering your eyes and starting to count.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	(almost) holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> do y’all do self inserts on ao3? :) i don’t normally write these but i couldn’t resist. s4 got me feelin’ some type of way. enjoy!

“Osamu!! Atsumu!! Don’t leave me behind!” You stopped at the top of the hill, trying to catch your breath.

“(y/n), you’re too slow!” Atsumu looked back at where you’d stopped, sticking out his tongue. All the other kids in grade 2 couldn’t tell them apart, but you’d spent so much time together you could easily recognize Atsumu’s whiny voice.

“We gotta start soon, or else we won’t finish before ‘Samu and I have volleyball.”

“Fine, then let’s start. Not it,” you asserted quickly.

“Ah-ah, no fair (y/n)- _chan_ ,” Atsumu said, shaking his head. “Ya hafta earn your hiding spot, fair and square.”

Osamu came up behind him and the two exchanged one of their twin looks, but you already knew what was coming.

“Slapsies!” They chimed in unison.

You pouted, but nodded your head. Slapsies was the only definitive way your troupe of 3 decided on anything.

“If (y/n) loses ta either of us, she’s it,” Osamu said. Atsumu nodded vigorously.

“What? That doesn’t even make sense,” you said, frown deepening.

“Rules are rules, (y/n),” Atsumu shrugged, as if they hadn’t made up the rule just now. “Hurry, we don’t have time.”

“Fine,” you said, giving in. “but you first, ‘Tsumu.”

You knew you would beat Atsumu. He was clever, sure, but you knew he would get impatient. Your hands hovered over his as you waited, watching as his tongue started to peak out of the side of his mouth in anticipation...

_Whoosh!_ You pulled your hands away lightning quick, leaving Atsumu to slap a path through the air. Osamu snickered while Atsumu pulled a face.

“I win,” you declared, gloating at Atsumu. “Your turn, ‘Samu.”

Osamu was much, much harder to beat. Unlike his twin, you couldn’t ever get a read from his face; he was always impassive, not giving away even a mere flinch if you tried to feint, either. You regarded him silently, the tips of his fingertips tickling your upturned wrists as you both stood there in anticipation. _Wait until he lets his guard down_...

“Hah!” You puffed as you quickly flipped your hands, but Osamu knew; he always did. His hands had already retreated, the tingling of his fingertips replaced by air.

“Nice, nice ‘Samu!” Atsumu cheered, pumping his fist. You crossed your arms in a huff, glaring at Osamu. He met your glare with a crooked grin, making you more annoyed.

“Count ta twenty and then come find us!” Atsumu shouted as you watched their two retreating backs. All you could do was huff again before covering your eyes and starting to count.

—

“Osamu!”

You waved your arm cheerily as you spotted the younger twin. He turned at the call of his name, seeking out your short stature in the crowd of volleyball enthusiasts. You beamed as he finally caught sight of you, raising his arm halfway in acknowledgement.

You quickly weaved your way through the throngs of people to the front of his onigiri stall, where he stood with a small bag in one hand. You barreled a hug into him, your head barely meeting chest. His free arm came up to respond in kind.

“Long time no see, (y/n),” he said as you pulled away, his hand slightly lingering as your arms slid out from around him. His expression didn’t change, but you could see the warmth in his eyes. Between his own efforts to start his business and your constant work travel, it had been hard to meet your childhood friends; Atsumu’s crazy volleyball schedule made it even worse. You’d been pleased to find that your flight landed on the same day as the MSBY-Schweiden match-up though, so you’d rushed to the gymnasium as soon as your plane hit the ground just a few hours earlier.

“I know! I can’t believe I saw Atsumu first before you,” you said, rolling your eyes. “He’s as obnoxious as ever on the court, but the guys he plays with? Have they gotten even scarier since high school?”

“They’re even worse monsters than ‘Tsumu,” he said grimly, to which you laughed. Even though you were late, you managed to catch the second set raging between semi-familiar faces before you slipped out to find Osamu.

“It’s pretty amazing,” you admitted. “I won’t ever get tired watching him do that quick with that orange-haired guy - which, for the record, looks way cooler when _you_ spike it - but _man_ does that guy have hops-“

Before you could finish, your stomach let out an unflattering grumble. You frowned, putting a hand to your lower abdomen.

“Someone’s hungry,” Osamu commented with a smirk. You felt warmth rising to your cheeks, but before you could make a snarky comment he reached toward your side, making to grab your travel bag. His fingers briefly danced on top of yours before he hefted the bag from you, throwing it over his shoulder easily. “Let’s go; I have food.”

You smiled, letting your comeback dissolve on your tongue as you followed him outside to a secluded sitting area.

“Your famous onigiri!” you said, clapping your hands excitedly while he pulled them out of the small bag he’d been carrying. He gestured, which you took as an invitation to start eating. “After all these years I finally get to try.”

You took the first bite, savoring the flavor as it immediately hit your tongue. You made a happy noise as Osamu watched you, bemused.

“You’re the same as ever, huh? Always excited about food.”

“Speak for yourself,” you retorted between mouthfuls of rice and seaweed.

“Fair. Try this one.”

You pop the last of the first rice ball in your mouth before extending both hands toward Osamu, palms expectantly turned up. He placed one hand underneath to steady yours before placing another rice ball into your open palms with the other. his thumb brushed lightly over your wrists, causing a light tickling sensation...

_Slap._

Your eyes widen in horror as you realize what just happened. The rice ball lay broken and abandoned on the ground, and Osamu’s hands were tinged a light red where you had just made contact with your own. You looked up at Osamu, who was also blinking in surprise at his own hands. Suddenly, he started to laugh, a full-body reaction that makes him double over. Your cheeks redden considerably.

“Osamu, don’t laugh,” you frowned. “My body suddenly responded on impulse! Ugh...”

But he could barely hear you through his chortles. Wiping a tear away, he grinned at you again, to which you responded with another petulant frown.

“After all these years and you’re still mad ya didn’t ever beat me at slapsies, (y/n)?” he teased. You huffed again.

“S’pose it’s my own fault, for tryin’ ta hold your hand without telling you.”

“...What?” You two look at each other for a moment; his expression is unreadable.

“I like you, (y/n),” he said, completely serious. “I’ve been trying ta hold your hand this entire time.”

His sudden confession left you speechless. Even after all these years, he still managed to surprise you with secrets hidden in his neutral expressions. You’ve known him long enough to know he’s being serious now, though. A ball of excitement starts to grow in your stomach, but you try to push it down.

“...Fine, maybe I like you too,” you admitted, crossing your arms but unable to hide a smile. “Next time just tell me straight when you’re going to do something.”

“Okay,” he said simply. “I’m gonna kiss you, then.”

“Wh-!” Osamu cuts you off, though, closing the small distance between you two and pressing a sweet kiss onto your lips. As quickly as he announced it, he pulled back, regarding your surprised face with a smirk.

“Looks like I still win.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @claaude :)


End file.
